its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chosen One
The Chosen One is the person tasked with protecting the world from monsters, demons, and assorted other baddies, including the Ultimate Evil, in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One, ''a segment of ''It's All Been Done Radio Hour. ''The Chosen One has above-average strength and speed, though his or her fighting skills must be honed, as any combatant would train. The Chosen One does not possess psychic abilities ("Three's Company"). Monsters can sense the Chosen One energy, making those who possess and use it easily located ("Childish Thing"). Most don't act upon this because they fear the Ultimate Evil, who has staked at the Chosen One as its target and requires permission to go after the special human ("...And Sprinkles On Top"). Chosen Ones are immune to witch magic ("Wanda's Wand"). Some Chosen Ones have displayed magical powers, as well. Once thought to be a myth, these abilities resurfaced in Daniel Kravitz ("Pit of Despair"). They can do a Disappearing Retreat, similar to a smoke bomb with teleportation, allowing them to escape a fight ("State of Disbelief"). They also have Quick Heal. The Chosen One is overseen from afar by the U.L.P., who send a mentor to train and advise them. The set rules, or at least guidelines, frowning on any Chosen One being involved in a romantic relationship. It is unknown how the Chosen Ones are picked, but the U.L.P. does not make that decision; the organization merely has means to find the individual when a new one is tapped ("The Hub"). Throughout history, the U.L.P. has often been corrupted by bad leadership. This, combined with the dangerous mission of the Chosen One, has led to very brief tenures for most who have held the role, with few lasting more than a year. It isn't clear how a person becomes the Chosen One, with some debating which ancient belief systems, including the Aztecs and the Egyptians, might be true, or partially so ("Get Out"). '''Chosen Ones' [[Matt Alborough|'Matt Alborough']] * Age When Tapped: 22 * Nationality: '''South African * '''Mentor: Rufus Reginald Rochester * Tenure: A few months (2014) * Death: Slain by monster Lazar due to not enough training. Fu Miu * Age When Tapped: 27 * Nationality: '''Chinese (city of Macau) * '''Mentor: Rufus Reginald Rochester * Tenure: Almost a couple of years (longest in some time; 2014-2015) * Death: From injuries sustained while (successfully) battling a manticore. She survived for at least a few days post-battle. Chandler Leclerc * Age When Tapped: unknown * Nationality: '''French (seaside village of Ars-en-Re) * '''Mentor: Rufus Reginald Rochester * Tenure: Days (2015) * Death: Killed by a sentient piece of toast with a mustache and beret. An avowed pacifist, Chandler did not do much to fight back. Daniel Kravitz * Age When Tapped: late 20s * Nationality: '''American (town of Brightside) * '''Mentors: Rufus Reginald Rochester, then Alexis Augustus Armentrout. Currently none. * Tenure: Started in later summer 2015, still going. * Death: Still alive. Abby Reynolds Abby was briefly the Chosen One due to a spell. Rufus was her mentor. When the spell was broken, she reverted back to a normal human. It seems unlikely this lasted more than a day ("Abby Reynolds, Chosen One").